In Sickness and In Health
by Little Bell
Summary: Snippets of the life of a not-very-scary Bhaalspawn.


(A.N. I've got no plan for this. Most chapters will likely be this short. Warning – some slash ahead.)

1

It Feels Like Prison

"Hey, Gorion! D'ya know where Kirin is?" Imoen asked, her hands on her hips. Kirin was being unusually difficult to find today. He hadn't come looking for her, so she felt duty-bound to drag his nose out of whatever book he was currently reading and get some fresh air. Gorion knew everything, so he seemed like the best person to go to. He even looked wise, with his half-moon reading glasses and warm blue eyes that were always carefully examining something. In Imoen's opinion he was much smarter than that dummy-pants Ulrant.

Gorion lifted his gaze from the book to the young girl standing before him. He smiles at her, a small amused smile. She appeared fidgety. The warm spring air made her want to run, to jump, to play. "Ah, child, I believe he's in the library."

She stamped her small foot and pouted. The resulting thump she created wasn't very impressive. "I knew it! Ugh, d'ya know where exactly? Searching the whole place would take forever!" She whined.

Gorion looked up into the shadowy branches of the oak tree and drummed his fingers on the book resting in his lap. "I believe he is in the philosophy section judging from the questions he asked me this morning."

Imoen wasted no time and immediately began to run to the library entrance, shouting over her shoulder, "Thanks Gorion!"

Gorion sighed and stood up. "Imoen, do go easy on him!" He called after her. The rambunctious girl played rough. He didn't know if she'd heard him or not, and he pushed down a slight bubble of worry as he sat back down on the bench and continued reading his book. He didn't often show it but he really was concerned about his young charge's health.

Imoen tentively stepped into the silence of the library. The old man at the counter narrowed his eyes at her. She thought his bushy white eyebrows looked rather like a caterpillar she'd found earlier today. Imoen greeted him with a cheery wave and set off into the depths of the library to rescue her Kirin. The librarian's disapproval wafted after her but she ignored the glare.

After a few minutes of searching she harrumphed and crossed her arms, directing a withering glare at the rows of books. How dare they keep Kirin trapped there like, like, like a prisoner! She would _not_ let them beat her! Only Kirin was allowed to win against her and that was because she let him.

_It really does feel like a prison. _Imoen shuddered at the oppressive silence. How could Kirin sand to be in here, alone, instead of being outside having fun? She shook her head at her friend's peculiar ways.

She approached the section Gorion suggested and peered down each aisle. The older man's information turned out to be accurate - it didn't take her long to spot Kirin's form huddled over a book. Curiosity got the best of her and she called, "Whatcha readin'?" The sound of her voice cutting through the quiet startled the black haired boy and caused him to flinch. He looked up at the flash of pink in the otherwise muted library. He held up the book, showing her the binding. Imoen tilted her head and examined the fancy lettering. "Philosophy of Nie... Nietz... Nie-Something-or-another. Sounds boring." He grabbed his arm and started to tug him up off of the floor. "Which is why you should come outside and play with me!"

"It's not boring- achoo!" He violently sneezed and rubbed his nose. "Muh. Anyway, I'unno Immy- I don't feel so great."

"You don't? Are you okay? You aren't going to die, are you? Don't die, please!" She asked question after question in a rushed panic.

Kirin blinked his watery eyes. "What made you think I was going to die?"

Imoen looked at the floor and scuffed the ground with her foot. "I'unno. I just worry about you sometimes, I guess."

"You... you worry?" He bit his lip. "Actually, I feel a bit better. What do you want to play?"

"It must be the Great Imoen's presence makin' ya feel better!" She puffed up her chest. "You'll probably feel even better after ya get outside, all the dust is probably making you sneeze! And sunlight is the best cure for everything." She nodded sagely. "Anyway, wanna play adventurers? I can be Imoen the great and loved adventurer, and you can be my sidekick!"

He chuckled. "Sure Immy, sure."

A few days later Kirin was once again in the shadows of the library, huddled tight with a blanket wrapped around his shaking body. His face was flushed and he tried desperately to focus on the words in front of him, but his vision kept blurring up. When Imoen once again came to rescue him from his self-imposed imprisonment he shook his head. He lied, saying he had to do something Gorion asked him too. She had conceded without that much complaint but her shoulders were visibly slumped. It wasn't nice of him to lie to his friend, but he didn't want her to worry. He'd get better here, among the books, for awhile. This seemed like the perfect plan to his fuzzy mind.

Kirin shivered again. Why was the library so _cold?_


End file.
